Heartache
by ukbabes
Summary: Summer sees 'the sign' but will Seth ever forgive her. I suck at summaries. I know I've put angst, but it's not really. Read and Review! Ch. 8 up! sorry 4 the long wait!
1. Default Chapter

**Heartache**

Seth and Summer

Disclaimer – Characters and show belong to Josh

_Italics _represent flashbacks from the show.

Chapter 1 – Summer's thoughts

I love him.

I guess I always have.

Actually, that's not true… It took me a while to love him, I was afraid to open my heart again, afraid that he would leave me. So my heart was only half open then.

And he did leave, for three months; but he's been back for two now. And we're friends, at least I think we still are.

I still love him though. He was my first, and my everything.

But he will never forgive me for the way I treated him. Never.

I can look back and remember the way I used to treat him – was I really that mean?

I guess I never really realised.

Tears prick my eyes and I tell myself not to cry, because this is what I deserve.

All he did was love me, even when he went away. Not that I believed that when he came back.

But then I read his letter again, and it told me.

I was bitter and angry when he came back; the letter was a discarded memory.

Now it's all I read.

I'm sorry Cohen, for everything. I love you.

If I could take everything back I would, I hope you know I never meant to hurt you. You're all I want.

I hope in time you can come round, so we can be together, like it was. We're meant to be. Like you said, our chemistry is undeniable.

Let me start from the beginning; things were simpler then.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 2 – The Beginning 

I hope this chapter is longer and thanks for all the reviews guys! If you get a little confused towards the end, don't worry because it all comes together eventually. Read and review, thanks.

"_Seth Cohen says happy birthday."_

"_Who?"_

It was my seventeenth birthday and my best friend Marissa was running late. She had phoned me to say she was on her way, and out of the blue, told me that he had said happy birthday.

But I didn't know who he was then. I was more concerned with parties; drinking and being little miss popular.

I regret that now.

I never knew Seth Cohen would turn out to be the one for me.

The one, who cared for me, looked out for me the most.

And now he was the one who was bitter and cold towards me. But as I said before, it's what I deserve.

I remember our first kiss, the first time I let him into my heart.

It was four months after my birthday and it was at his house for his grandfather's birthday party.

I found him sitting alone on one of the white chairs by the pool and he looked pretty fed up. Fed up of me, the way I was treating him.

"There you are, I need you to introduce me to…" 

"_You know what Summer? No. All you've done is use me to meet rich, older guys."_

"_That is not true. Ok, maybe a little."_

"These guys don't know you, they don't care who really are. You know, they don't care that everyday in third grade you shared you're lunch with that squirrel who kept getting his nuts stolen by that fat squirrel…" "I hated that mean squirrel!" "_And… those guys weren't there when in sixth grade you had to read your poem aloud in class, and your hand was shaking because you were nervous and you cared what the other kids thought."_ "Poem? What poem?" 

"_I Wish I was a Mermaid."_

"_You remember that? That was like, sixth grade." _ I shook my head in wonder.

"_I wish I were a mermaid, that was friends with all the fish, shiny tails and seashells…"_

Then I kissed him and the world stopped spinning around. It was just he and I in that moment. Then the spell broke.

"…_That's what I would wish." _

I walked away then, looking for them rich, older guys. But his kiss never faded from my lips and I smiled to myself for taking his breath away.

And when we got together, it was him who took my breath away.

At first I was unsure, unsure of our love but he had faith in me.

He didn't care about my reputation, my faults or all the bad things in my life; he loved me for me.

The first person that really did.

I look back fondly on the time I treasure the most, where I realised for the first time that I was in love with him.

"_You are so cheesy Cohen!"_

"_Come on… I'm sweeping you off your feet._

"_Well, the sad part is… You kind of are."_

Then we danced in his bedroom, to Ryan Adams' Wonder Wall.

Whenever I hear that song now, it brings back a lot of memories.

The memory of me, being complete when in his arms and the lyrics that relate so much to us. Everything was perfect then.

But now it's shattered.

I would do anything to take the way I treated him, back.

After I saw the sign, it made me realise.

You'll find out about the sign soon enough, right now it's not something I want to focus on.

It bought too much hurt, pain and shock. But it really hit my heart the most, because now it's aching.


	3. Seth's POV

Chapter 3 – Seth's thoughts.

I can't believe she tells me this now.

I've spent all my life loving her, but somehow the moment she told me, I didn't know what to feel.

She has been my life for the past seventeen years, and everything I've done has been for her.

But she treated it all in vain.

If I go back to the beginning, that's where it hurt the most.

I can remember her laughing in my face when told the boat was named after her.

"_What? Who are you?"_

Who am I? Try the guy who's been watching you from afar ever since he was ten years old trying hard to figure out who the hell you were.

Each and every day more and more of you, Summer Roberts unravelled, and I saw the real you, so innocent and vulnerable. You were scared to let someone into your heart again, after your mother left you.

I saw her walk away, and I saw you crying silently, but shielding your eyes from your father so he wouldn't see.

Oh I remember very well Summer, so don't think that I don't care. Whatever we may have been through, I was there and I always will be.

I know you were angry when Anna came along, and yes I treated you badly then, and I knew I was a jerk to leave you five months ago and I'm sorry ok. I'm sorry.

But it wasn't all down to me Summer; you played a part in it too.

It may be selfish of me to say that, but it's true.

Our first kiss – you denied it, when Anna was my girlfriend before you – you tried to sabotage it and, when we were boyfriend and girlfriend – you refused to acknowledge me in public.

All it took was for me to stand up there on that kissing booth and declare my love for you.

It's something I'll treasure forever, because back then in that moment, I knew you were in love with me.

I had waited so long, and now, finally we were together.

Then there was our little break up, which lasted for like, not even a day. We got back together… then I left.

I told you the reason why, and you said we'd get through it.

How could you have been so sure though?

Remember when Marissa and Ryan broke up and it was just the four of us? That was awkward.

I didn't want that to happen to us. Part of the gang was leaving, for good and it wasn't going to be the same.

So that's why I left.

But then we returned and part of me, I admit hoped that things might go back to the way they were.

How wrong I was, because you were Summer Roberts. Of course things weren't going to be the same.

I saw you with Zach and it was like being punched in the stomach. But then I saw the way you looked at me. I still meant something to you, still your Cohen.

Now you say you saw this 'sign' and it reaffirmed to you what you had to do.

Apologise.

Tell me that you loved me.

You had broken up with Zach and you cried on my shoulder.

I didn't know what to do. I don't think things will ever be the same again Summer. I want them to, believe me.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything Summer.


	4. The Sign

**Chapter 4**

The Sign

Disclaimer – I own nothing.

This is the chapter where Summer sees the sign. It's a flashback, but I advise you that if you avoid spoilers, don't read on because it's not actually happened yet.

Thanks for all the reviews guys, much appreciated. I know you wanted to find out about the sign, so here it is.

"_Flight zero two nine, please make your way to check in."_

"_That's us Sum." Zach's words lifted Summer out of her daydream._

"_Ah ok." He helped her up and took her suitcase._

_They were going to Italy for Zach's sister's wedding, and Summer had to admit she was a little nervous._

_She looked at Zach, who looked at her back and then she looked down. Zach was a great guy and things were going to be great in Italy. She put on a smile._

"_Let's go." He took her hand and they walked to queue up._

"_Oh wait, let me put on my lip gloss…" As Summer rooted around in her bag for the item, she was distracted by something in the waiting lounge._

_A little boy, with curly black hair and deep brown eyes. He had a plastic horse with him too._

_Her throat suddenly dried up, as she stood there open mouthed._

"_A sign…" She whispered._

"_Sum, what's up?" Zach asked, concerned. He put his hand on her shoulder._

"_I… I can't do this Zach."_

"_Ok, if you don't want to go that's fine…"_

"_No… I mean us." She looked at the boy again, and Zach looked too._

_He nodded. "I didn't even think you'd make it past the security gates."_

_Summer nodded too and looked up at him._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_It's ok. Do you want me to take you home?"_

"_Please."_

_They left without another word and drove back in silence._

"_So… I guess this is it for us?" He said._

_Summer didn't even need to answer. But she did tell him one thing though._

"_You were right at the SnO.C… about Cohen and I."_

"_Yeah." He replied. "Be happy with him Summer, he's a great guy."_

"_I know… I really don't deserve him."_

_As she shut the door, and watched Zach sadly drive away, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. _

_No more Zach, just Cohen. Seth. And even though they were friends now, the chemistry was still there._

_She was determined to put things right and say sorry for her behaviour towards him when he first came back._

_Her behaviour towards him at all times really, the laughing in his face, the denial, the sabotage and the breaks ups she remembered, with a small stab of pain._

_She needed to make up for all the hard times she put him through; she just hoped he would forgive her._

_Summer flipped open her cell. Seth's number was still on speed dial._

"_Cohen, I need to talk to you, it's urgent."_

"_Uh, ok is there something wrong?"_

"_No, no not at all. I just need to see you Seth. Something happened today and it made me realise something."_

_Summer had called him by his actual name. There must be something up._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Well, there you had it. The sign. In this one it's both Seth and Summer's feelings. His in italics and Summer's not.

I'm sorry for not updating sooner and I'm sorry if at any time you get confused because it switches from present to past.

Outside, freezing cold on his doorstep. "Cohen, open up you ass."

"Seth, sorry." She whispered to herself. She'd better get used to calling him his real name.

_I went to get the door, knowing it'd be Summer. Though I didn't know what to expect._

_It was like a bolt out of the blue._

_The door swung open with myself standing in front of it._

"_Can I come in?" She asked._

"_Sure, unless you plan on staying out there all night."_

_Summer took one look at me, first to my legs, then my face. Her expression unreadable._

"_No, I uh… need to talk to you."_

"_I know, you said." I moved out the way to let her through._

_She was wearing the 'P.S I love you' t-shirt and jeans, I thought. She looked so cute in them._

_I wondered if the top had any significance for her coming to talk to me._

I remember it clearly now. He took me to his bedroom so we could talk. I hadn't actually planned what I was going to say. And that's when I burst into floods of tears.

Just entering his room brought back the memories.

"_What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing her back._

"_Seth, I… "_

"_It's ok, it's ok. Come and sit down."_

"_Is it you and Zach?"_

_She nodded._

_I had no idea what to say to that. I wondered if he had hurt her, but she didn't look bruised from what I could see. It could only mean one thing._

"_We've broken up." She confessed._

_As her tears kept on falling, the slower I stroked her back. My hand stopped, and she looked up at me._

"_It was because of you Seth. Zach and I were talking about 'signs', when you see something and it makes you realise something. Well, his sister was getting married and we were going, but she called him to say she saw a sign that it was going to rain so she thought she'd better call the wedding off. But Zach reassured her and said it would be ok. He asked me to speak to her, to convince her, but I wasn't sure. We went along to get on our flight, then it was I who saw the sign…"_

"_Summer, it doesn't make sense, you're rambling."_

"_Something I caught from you I guess." She looked at me again with that longing, shimmering in her eyes. I waited for her to continue._

"_This sign… it was a young boy of five or so. He had jet-black curly hair, deep brown eyes and in his hands he was playing with a plastic toy horse. It all made sense that I should be with you Seth… He looked so much like you it was unreal." Her voice dropped to a whisper and she hung her head._

After I had told him, the silence seemed unbearable. I remember his face, his expression and those eyes so wide.

What could he possibly say to something like that?

_I didn't know what to say. Normally I was so good with not being able to shut up, but now…_

_You drop a bombshell like that Summer._

_You remember 4th Grade don't you Summer? The sign you saw, well the exact same thing happened back then._

_It was lunchtime, and I was sitting by the tree, playing with Captain Oats, then you strode up to me._

"_What a sad, sad loser you are." You muttered._

_It dented me so much, that for the rest of fourth grade and fifth, I stopped loving you._

_Actually, it was more like the next three weeks afterwards._

_It's funny how you don't remember things like that, do you?_

_That's why I didn't know what to say._

Of course! How could I be so stupid!

No wonder he never said anything.

4th Grade.

I call it the grade I was bitchy the most. I was a right little madam.

Grade 5 and 6 I wasn't so much… I really did care what the other kids thought.

By tenth grade onwards, I was back to full bitchiness mode.

But that one day of fourth grade, the sign ringed true. Yet I was so nasty to him.

Oh my god.

There's no way in hell he'd forgive me now.

"_Summer I… I don't know what to say."_

I could see the confusion in his eyes.

"_Just say something, anything. I still love you Seth."_

_She hugged me so tight I could barely breathe._

"_I… I don't know. I'm sorry." I whispered._

"_I'm sorry too." She began crying again, and run out of my room._

_Once again, I felt empty. Still Seth Cohen – nothing changes._


	6. Forgiveness Happiness

**Chapter 6 – Forgiveness equals happiness.**

**An update guys! Hope you enjoy!**

Seth sat in his room, thinking. Thinking about Summer to be precise and what she had told him.

He wanted to be with her, he couldn't lie anymore. No matter what, he still loved her.

Summer lay on her stomach, sleeping and dreaming about Cohen. Dreaming about that little boy she saw and what he would be doing now.

She felt sorry for herself, sorry for hurting Seth so badly. She hoped in time, he would forgive her.

So in love with what they were, she couldn't be without him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seth decided to enter the kitchen and get a bagel. Maybe a cup of black coffee too. Strong coffee.

"Son, why are you looking so down?" Kirsten asked.

"Summer." Seth mumbled.

Kirsten nodded her head. "I figured." Seth wondered whether he should continue.

"She wants me back. Her and Zack broke up at the airport." He blurted.

"Oh. So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I treated her really badly when she told me. I guess I was shocked that's all." Seth hung his head.

"Do you love her?"

"More than I've ever loved anyone. Apart from you guys I mean."

"Then Seth, I think you know what you need to do." Kirsten looked at her son, and then left the room.

Summer was surprised to hear a loud knock at her door. Two knocks infact.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me." Seth said simply.

Summer's body froze.

_Oh my god._

She got up hurriedly, knocking her glass of milk over from the table.

"Oh shoot!" She exclaimed and opened the door, reaching for a towel as she done so.

"It's good to see you too." Seth smiled.

"Uh no, I knocked my glass over and… you're here." She blushed.

"Well, you know what they say, no use crying over spilt milk."

She laughed and stepped a little closer to him. He stepped closer to her.

Summer bit her lip.

"I was stupid before… all I want is you. I can't pretend anymore. I love you Summer."

"I love you too Seth." She smiled, and they kissed passionately making up for lost time.

"So does this mean you forgive me?"

"Summer – I forgave you a long time ago. I love you and when I'm not around you, it hurts."

"So, you'll never leave me again?"

"I swear on my heart, I never will."

Seth kissed her again and that made her happy.


	7. Together Forever

**Chapter 7 – Together Forever**

**Previously, I think I said Seth was angry at Summer in this story. Well he isn't. Not anymore obviously, lol. He was just depressed and lonely. We all know that he's in love with her so all anger can be erased. Marissa/Alex are together.**

**That reminds me –**

**Disclaimer – I don't own The O.C or anything related. Josh and Fox do.**

Seth and Summer lay in one another's arms on his bed, just smiling and laughing.

"So, you and Alex were… what exactly?"

"She was my in-between."

"In-between? Care to explain?" Summer laughed.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain. Basically, she was there to help me _get over you._ Except that didn't work." He smiled.

"Obviously." Summer smiled back and ran a hand lazily through his hair.

"The last time we talked… she said we were there to prepare one another for what was to happen next."

"What do you mean?"

"Relationship wise. That nose graze was…"

"Highly charged."

"Yes. And she saw my drawings of you and wished me good luck."

"Really? Well, I guess I'll have to thank Alex one of these days." She kissed his nose.

"And I have to thank Zack one of these days…"

"Why?" Summer asked.

"Well, when I saw you and him together, I knew I had to fight for you. But, in the end we became friends and in a sense, he brought you back to me again."

"Hmm. You wanna hear something kinda weird?" Summer mumbled.

"What?"

"Zack and I… when we were at that hotel room, he said something to me." Summer paused, as if trying to remember.

"Go on."

"He said that you would never really get over me, and he was cool with that."

"Really? It is true though. I could never get over you Summer. You're undeniable."

Summer smiled widely, remembering last year's Valentine's Day. She pressed against him, kissing him for all it was worth.

"No more talking… Cohen."

"Whatever you say Summer."

Hours later, they awoke and Summer tried to remember where she was.

_In Seth's arms._

She smiled and turned to face him. Still asleep, he had a smile on his face and his arms were draped over her.

She kissed him lightly, savouring the feeling of her lips on his.

He responded and kissed her deeper.

"Hello beautiful."

It felt so good to hear him say that.

With Seth, she _did _feel beautiful. She kissed him again.

"I really do love you Cohen."

"And I love you too Summer."

"Good" She smiled and got up to get dressed.

He watched her in awe, and she laughed.

"Have you written something on me with a sharpie?" Seth laughed.

"No. I'm just looking at how wonderful you are. And making sure that this all isn't a dream."

"Well believe it Cohen. This time we're going to make it work. What we have is special."

He smiled back at her and she tossed him a shirt.

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

"Where do you have in mind?"

They decided to head for the Crab Shack, and let everyone know they were dating again.

Marissa and Alex were first to arrive and they grabbed an empty table.

"So, do you guys do this a lot?" Alex asked.

"Well, we used to, when Ryan and I…" Marissa stopped herself.

"It's ok, you can say his name. I've met him before remember?" Alex reached for Marissa's hand across the table.

She smiled shyly and laced her fingers through hers.

Alex smiled back, knowing that this feeling was real and soon she knew that Marissa would feel it too.

"I love being with you Alex, it's just…"

"Going to take a while to get used to. I understand." Alex smiled.

"Yeah." Marissa smiled.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The others soon arrived and last but not least, Seth and Summer made their grand entrance.

They were holding hands and glowing from head to toe – that warm feeling of being in love and finally being happy.

"Oh my god. Are you two back together?" Marissa gasped.

"Uh huh." Summer said and snuggled into Seth.

"She just couldn't keep away." Seth told her.

Marissa laughed. "C'mon, come join us! I wanna hear everything!"

Seth placed an arm around Summer's neck and they followed Marissa to the table.

"Alex… what a surprise." Seth exclaimed.

"It's ok Seth." Marissa looked at Alex, who nodded. "Alex is with me."

"As in…"

"Yes, we are dating."

Seth was open mouthed, as was everyone else.

"That I wouldn't have guessed."

"Wow coop! When did this happen?" Summer asked.

"It's only been like a couple of weeks… but I couldn't be happier." Marissa beamed.

"Well I'm glad." Summer beamed back.

"So tell us Seth, Summer how you guys got back together." Alex said.

Seth and Summer looked at one another, not sure where to begin.

"I'll start from the beginning." Seth said.

"And I'll start from the middle, where we up to now." Summer smiled.

"And the end… there is no end. We'll be together forever."

**Author's Note – sorry for the super long wait guys! I've had this chapter for a while, but I just never got around to posting. Hope you enjoyed, and please do leave me a review.**


	8. Love, Life and Happiness

**Heartache**

Originally, chapter 7 was to be the last chapter. Maybe I should have made that clear. Sorry I have been away for so long – writer's block. But I am back with another chapter. Reviews welcome.

Chapter 8 – Love, Life and Happiness 

Ten years on, things in Orange County had settled down. Seth and Summer had moved in together, married and were now expecting a baby together.

Love often caused them heartache, but now they realised that true love had found them in the end.

"Seth, can you get me some jelly and ice cream please?" Summer whined, as she lay on the sofa.

"Geez, what is up with these cravings? Yesterday it was Oreo cookies and peanut butter."

"Eww!" Summer gagged. "Just hurry up and get my ice cream Cohen."

"On it." Seth walked away, thinking how beautiful Summer was with a bump. They had tried and tried so many times, they never thought it would happen, but then…

"_Summer, I'm pleased to inform you that you are indeed pregnant."_

"_Oh my gosh." Summer burst into tears. "Really?"_

"_Yes, congratulations." Dr Lincoln smiled at them._

"_W-We thought it wasn't possible. So many years we've been trying, even before we were married…" Seth choked up and clasped Summer's hand._

"_We did it Sum. It's happening now." He turned to her and saw the look of astonishment and wonder on her face._

"_Oh my God. Cohen… I'm having your babies. Thank you." They hugged and Dr Lincoln cleared his throat._

"_Here are some leaflets to help you along the way – antenatal classes, cravings, that sort of thing."_

"_Thank you very much Dr." Summer stood up and shook his hand._

"_Yes, thank you sir." Seth shook his hand too and they walked slowly out of the room._

"_I guess we'd better tell my parents."_

"_And mine. Oh and Coop!" Summer exclaimed. "Wow. I can't actually believe we're having a baby…" She whispered._

"_I know. It's a miracle." Seth whispered back._

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but there's about 2 or 3 chapters left. I hope you enjoyed this one, reviews please!


	9. Surprise

**Heartache**

**Italics represent flashbacks**

Chapter 9 – Surprise 

Summer was now seven months gone by her calculations and had yet to know the sex of her baby.

"_Do you wanna know?" Seth asked._

"_I don't know that's why I'm asking you if you wanna know!"_

"_Well I don't know either."_

"_Thanks a lot Cohen!"_

"_I say we wait, let it be a surprise." He said after some time._

"_Ok, good. I agree."_

"_You do?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, that's a first."_

"_Cohen!"_

So that was that and he and Summer decided on the colour scheme for the nursery. They picked a cream colour for the blankets and the walls were a soft pale yellow. 

"It's perfect." Summer smiled.

She was currently on the phone to Marissa.

"I want to know now! This baby wants to be let out! If it's a girl, I would have so much fun dressing her up but if it's a boy, I can't wait to see a mini Seth running around the place, with his curly hair and deep brown eyes…"

"Does Seth want to find out too?" Marissa asked.

"Well, we discussed it in the beginning and agreed to keep it secret. But now, he's hinting and I think we just want to put our minds at rest."

"Talk to him. One of us has to be able to." Marissa suggested.

Marissa had been apart from Alex for 7 years now, when Ryan declared he couldn't go on with life without her, and proposed marriage.

Marissa had accepted, knowing he would provide her with the life expected and that they would have the perfect family.

But deep down, the cracks had started to show in their marriage, and Marissa wasn't happy, throwing herself into work.

She was a make up artist for Summer, who was a model. Every day, Marissa put on a brave face and lied to everyone around her that things were all right. But they weren't; Alex was still on her mind.

"I will Coop, thanks. And there's no time like the present… Gotta go."

"Ok, bye Sum."

Summer beckoned Seth over.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure." Seth sat beside her and Summer tried to get comfortable.

"Ok, I know we agreed… but I want to know the sex of our baby."

"Me too." Seth smiled.

"Really? What about it being a surprise?"

"I want to know now." He kissed her and then kissed her stomach too. Summer giggled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A few weeks later, Summer had an appointment with Dr Lincoln.

"So, you both want to know the sex of your baby?"

Seth and Summer were holding hands and turned to smile at one another.

"Yes please." Seth replied.

"Ok, if you just lay down for me Summer."

Seth sat beside her and took her hand.

They looked at the screen for a few moments, and a frown of confusion appeared on Dr Lincoln's face.

"I'm detecting two heartbeats." He said.

"What? Summer's and the baby's? That's normal right?"

"No, not exactly. It seems to me that you have two babies inside of you Summer. You're expecting twins."


	10. More Surprises

**Heartache**

**I never intended for R/M to happen in this story. It's always been about M/A for me and that's how it's going to stay. Sorry.**

Chapter 10 – More Surprises 

"Summer, please do it!"

"Coop!"

Marissa and Summer were arguing because now 9 months pregnant, Marissa thought Summer should take a picture to remember the moment.

"Go on Sum! Please, for me?" Seth encouraged.

"Ok, ok. I feel so fat though."

"You are not fat. It's twins." Marissa smiled and stood in front of Summer, getting ready to apply the make up.

Seth stood behind the camera. "Come on, smile for me honey. You're beautiful."

After 3 pictures, Summer suddenly felt something, a twinge in her stomach, water flowing down her legs…

"Coop, would you call an ambulance for me please?"

"What is it, are you ok?" Seth asked, stepping out from behind the camera.

"It's the babies. My waters have broke."

Marissa's mouth had dropped to the floor and Seth had come to Summer, helping to support her.

"Coop, don't just stand there!" She cried.

Marissa called an ambulance, which arrived in no time. Summer was wheeled into the ambulance and Seth followed her.

"I'll call everyone and let them know." Marissa said.

"Thank you." Seth said, before the ambulance drove away.

"Hey riss what's up?"

"It's Summer, she's in labour."

"Ok, well hold on I'll come right away."

"Ok, if you're sure."

"Yes, don't worry." Ryan put the phone down and sighed. "Cancel the meeting I had planned please, Rex. Marissa needs me."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

At the hospital, Marissa waited for more news. Summer was in labour room 1 with Seth.

"It's happened!" Seth came rushing out to Marissa. "Come in, come and see!"

It had been a long birth but it was worth it. Sticky from sweat and exhaustion, Summer had welcomed Millie Anna Cohen and Joshua Brady Cohen into the world.

"Oh they are perfect Sum, really they are." Marissa cooed.

"I know. Where's Ryan?" Summer asked quietly.

"Oh, he's on his way." Marissa replied.

But maybe someone would beat him to it. A knock on the door surprised them all…

"Alex?"

"Marissa?"

"What are you doing here?"

I came to see you. And Seth, and Summer. Congratulations." She walked over.

Stroking Millie Anna's cheek, Alex looked up at Marissa.

Marissa, who's throat was as dry as earth and her heart that was pounding like a drum.

"Ryan's on his way." She managed to say.

"Oh, well I'd better go. I'll be outside." Alex left as quietly as she came in, and when she was gone, Seth and Summer turned to face Marissa.

"I didn't know she'd be here… I'm so sorry Coop."

"It's ok, really. I think I'm just going to get some fresh air."

"Ok."

Alex was stood outside, smoking a cigarette.

"Bad habit." Marissa said.

Alex gave a half smile. "I've missed you."

Marissa hung her head. "Alex, I'm married now."

"Yeah." Alex fought back a laugh. "Isn't that ironic? I've been waiting Marissa. For you, for us."

"It's not been easy… I think I married the wrong person." Marissa confessed.

Alex looked up and smiled some more. "You want to be with me too?"

Marissa smiled. "Yes."

"But how?"

"We'll find a way." Marissa said mischievously and kissed Alex.

Seth and Summer gazed adoringly at their son and daughter.

"She has your eyes." Seth murmured.

"And he already has your hair." Summer laughed a little, stroking one of Joshua's curls.

"Marissa's been gone a long time. And mom, Ryan and dad aren't here yet."

"Mmm, I'm just glad it's us at this moment."

"Me too." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Outside, Marissa and Alex were still kissing, but walked behind an ambulance so they couldn't be seen.

Marissa broke away, laughing.

"I think I've been out here long enough. Ryan might be there. Call me later ok?"

"Ok." Alex said and walked off. "Tell Summer and Seth I said bye."

"Ok." With another mischievous smile, Marissa went back inside the hospital.

She found Ryan already there, in the room holding Joshua.

"Hey." He turned to her. "Makes you think about having one of our own, doesn't it?"

Marissa put on a smile and nodded meekly. How could she put herself through that when she wasn't in love with him? Lying to him and pretending? She turned away.

"How long has Summer been asleep?" She asked quietly.

"About half an hour." Ryan replied. "Seth's gone home to get a few things."

"I should go call my mom to tell her about Summer. I'm sure she'd want to know."

"Ok." Ryan nodded as Marissa opened the door. "Love you." She stopped and gave a half smile.

"You too."

Covering up lies was easy, meaning them, well that was hard.

Marissa dialled Alex's number. "Can I see you later?"

"Of course." Alex hadn't even had time to say hello, but she knew the voice straight away.

"Where are you?"

"The Mermaid Inn, room 202. I'll be waiting."

Marissa sighed and smiled. "I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you too." Alex said playfully.

"Ok… I'd better go, I'll see you when I see you."

Alex laughed and rang off.

Then Marissa dialled her mom's number.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi, I'm at the hospital. Summer's had her babies."

"Really? What great news! I'll be there right away."

"Ok, bye."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everyone, except Alex was now in the hospital room with Seth and Summer.

"Can I hold them?" Kirsten asked.

"Of course you can." Summer smiled.

"Oh, they're so tiny. I'm afraid that I'll break them." Kirsten gave a nervous chuckle.

Sandy stood behind her.

"So Summer, how long are they keeping you in?"

"They said two days at the most, but I really want to go home with Seth and our babies so we can be a real family."

Summer smiled up at Seth, who kissed her forehead.

"I'm am surprised at how relaxed you are son." Sandy commented. "You have matured into the man your mother and I raised you to be. We're proud of you."

"Aww, thanks dad."

Ryan and Marissa looked on, standing beside one another. On the surface, it appeared there were no problems; none that the eye could see anyway.

Everyone thought of them as the perfect couple, the strong and united couple. But it was just a front. Kirsten turned to them.

"How about you guys? Does it make you think of having one of your own?" Her eyes were hopeful and sparkling.

"Yes, are you trying yet?" Julie asked, smiling brightly.

Ryan opened his mouth to speak, but was halted by Marissa's.

"We wouldn't want to steal Summer's thunder right now…"

"But in the future…" Ryan trailed off.

No one was surprised that they hadn't started trying; they were a working couple; strong and independent. They thought it would happen in time.

Kirsten handed Millie Anna to Seth, who fussed and cooed over her, and stood by Summer's side.

They were the happy, in love couple that were joined at the hip. Perfect in every way. Marissa gave a sad smile and spoke out loud.

"I have to go and phone to cancel some of my appointments. I'll come back later Sum."

"Ok." She smiled and Marissa kissed her cheek.

"Bye everyone. See you at home Ry."

"See ya." He kissed her lips and she made a swift exit, leaving Summer and her family behind.


End file.
